


Talk Fast.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Series: The Usually Domestic Beauty Of Love. [3]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Canon Gay Relationship, Come Swallowing, Fights, M/M, Wedding Planning, plate smashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: A less heartbreaking fight with a much more pleasing outcome.





	Talk Fast.

**Author's Note:**

> Without Beta.

Having a fight with Sam isn't like any kind of fight Grizz has ever experienced.

He doesn't slam doors like he would when fighting with his mum, he doesn't play his music loud to piss Sam off like he would have with his dad, he doesn't slam his keys down on the table when he gets home.

His fight with Sam doesn't involve yelling or tense conversations, they don't even avoid each other when the other enters the room.

They simply don't talk, they continue on as normal, cooking together, Sam buying the groceries and Grizz cleaning the house, they say goodbye to each other before leaving the house, everything continues on apart from their conversations and the warmth between their silences.

It's weird, at first, Grizz doesn't even realise when he wakes up the morning after their first proper fight that it would continue. He smells bacon and eggs cooking downstairs, he's confused when he finds Sam cooking, even more confused when Sam hands him his morning tea and paper.

He stops being confused half way through breakfast when he's finished with his paper and realises he's barely exchanged two words with Sam.

He realises that Sam fights with silence when he doesn't speak to him for the whole weekend they spend together. He realises how lonely it is without Sam to fill in the silence.

He doesn't use loud behaviour to tell Grizz he's still mad, he just doesn't respond when he tries to talk to him, gives him dead responses when he's forced to engage.

Grizz is left frustrated by it, by Sam and his silent glares and passive behaviour, he's at a loss as to what to do when they've not spoken for a week and neither of them find themselves wanting to apologise. Neither believing they're the one in the wrong.

It comes to a head, their mutual anger and unresolved tension when they sit down for dinner and Grizz not only finds the source of their argument ripped up into tiny shreds on the table between their plates of food but also a newly written invite list.

"We're not even going to discuss it? You're just going to decide?" Grizz snaps when he's skimmed over the list and finds a few names noticeably missing. Sam shrugs and picks up his fork to begin eating. Glaring at Grizz as he chews.

"Sam." Grizz snaps again, anger bubbling away as Sam chooses to ignore him in favour of watching the spaghetti roll around his fork.

"Samuel." Grizz growls, getting up from his chair with enough force to make the chair fall back and hit the floor, Sam just stares at Grizz, waiting for Grizz to make the next move. Grizz feels angry and disappointed but he can't bring himself to draw out the fight any longer. Instead he picks up the new list and rips it up in front of Sam, picking up his plate of food and walking out of the dining-room and back to the kitchen.

He ignores the sounds of Sam getting up and following him, instead he sits at the breakfast bar and begins eating, ignoring Sam when he moves to stand on the other side of the bar. Demanding his attention.

"It's not just about you!" Sam says, anger vibrating from every part of him as Grizz glares back at him.

"I never said it was just about me!" Grizz says, his voice only a fraction from being raised, tears well in Sam's eyes now as he signs back.

"You're talking too fast." The frustration explodes between them as Grizz gets to his feet again, throws his fists against the counter and shoves his plate of food angrily to the floor, it shatters and stains the white surface, neither acknowledge it.

"I'm talking too fast? Okay, how about this? Why do you get the final say?" His gestures are drawn out, words deliberately slow to match. Sam watches, anger mixes in with the sadness and he walks around and backs Grizz into the counter. Glaring up at him as Grizz stands his ground and glares back. Both caught and unwilling to move.

"Bastard." It's soft and Grizz knows the fight has gone from them, he doesn't fight Sam when he pulls him down and captures his lips with his, instead he lets the tears roll down his cheeks as Sam presses his body against his and slips his tongue past his lips. The moan of frustration escaping his lips as Sam's fingers tangle in his hair. The groan of pain when Sam's fingers tug a little closer to pain.

Grizz wraps his arms around Sam and moves them, stumbles as their lips break apart, lifts Sam onto the counter as he feels his legs wrap around his hips, holding him closer as he lets his fingers roam his hands over Sam's body. Underneath his shirt and down to his hips, up to his face, cupping his jaw as he devours all he can. There are no sounds exchanged as Sam moves to lift at the hem of Grizz's jumper, revealing a faint trail of hair along his naval leading down past his trousers, a few faint scars along his left side that he got from a bad fall from a tree branch when he was twelve. His lips leave Sam's to let the jumper past his head, Sam throws it somewhere for them to find later, Grizz follows with Sam's shirt, revealing pale freckled skin that takes Grizz's breath away.

His hands are warm and firm against Sam's flesh, pliable beneath his touch, their breathless as Sam's hand reaches down between them and rubs hesitantly against the front of Grizz's trousers, hesitant as if Grizz would push him away, he holds him closer when he realises, silent reassurance that he won't be pushing him away.

"I'm sorry." Grizz whispers, his lips against Sam's as they're on the edge of going forward, Sam shakes his head, cupping his chin with his fingers to bring his eye to Sam.

"I'm sorry." He says back, it's a weight that's lifted from both their shoulders, the anger gone and replaced with the burning presence of missing the other. Too may days spent with an empty space between them in bed, too many showers spent alone, too many morning with only tea to warms their lips.

Their lips meet with desperate hunger, urgent desire as Sam lifts his hips as Grizz makes quick work of his trousers and boxers, leaving his skin to break out in goosebumps when his bare flesh is pressed into the cold counter, a silent shiver runs through his as Grizz kisses his way down Sam's bare skin, over the clusters of freckles that litter his body, along the faint trail of hair that's a little thicker than his over his naval and down to where Sam feels hottest, hardest, the neediest.

He lets out a gasp of shock when Grizz wraps his hot mouth around his erect cock and swallows him down, moaning as he tangles his fingers in his hair to help Grizz keep a rhythm, his other hand gripping the counter to keep him steady.

This is where he misses his hearing, burns with a desire to know how Grizz must sound slurping down his cock, how his chokes must fill the air when he swallows just those last two inches of Sam that push him over his edge, how beautiful his moans sound that make vibrations run through Sam's soaked head and down to his base. He wishes he could hear how pretty Grizz is with his lips stretched around his cock but he settles instead on the sight.

How beautiful Grizz is with tear stained cheeks and eyes that roll back when Sam hits the back of his throat and his pupils blown wide as Sam holds him and chokes him on his cock, how his hair frames his perfect face and his cheeks hollow out as he swallows Sam's precum. He bucks his hips when he's right on the edge, gasps and grips his hair tighter when Grizz sucks him down to his base and lets his fingers massage his tightly drawn up balls with precise movements.

He coats the roof of his mouth and the back of his throat without a single second spared to warn Grizz. Not that he minds.

He's a sweaty mess, red faced and breathless as Grizz draws up from his cock and brings his lips to Sam, his spend still present on his lips and tongue as Sam kisses him as deeply and as lovingly as he can. There's a silent agreement that wedding invites can wait when Grizz picks Sam up and carries him out from the kitchen and down the hall and up the stairs to their bedroom.


End file.
